


Addicted

by GabrielZabini



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Addiction, Blood Drinking, F/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielZabini/pseuds/GabrielZabini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward never left Forks. He is hiding because of his addiction to Bella's blood. Sometimes he just couldn't help it, and take a sip of her blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this isn't horrible, right?

The crimson blood flowing through her neck looks too good to be ignored. She looks so pretty, so vulnerable, so tasty. He leaned down and lick her neck, tasting her. She taste like cooper, metallic, and unbelievably sweet. He gulped down, and drink more of her. Feeling how a sweet nectar she blood is. It satisfied his thirst, and desire. 

He pull back and lick her neck, healing the wound. She is still unconscious, eyes closed, and peacefully sleeping. He breath heavily, feeling the regret, and shame. 

He jumped out of her window and run back to woods. It’s not his first time doing the sinful act, but each time he feel the regret, and it never gets better. He is aware that his action is wrong, but her smell, her taste, it’s too much for him bear. The animal blood couldn’t satisfy him after the taste of her blood. He should know that since the first time.

He sat quietly at the edge of the river. Washing his face, wanting to destroy every evidence of his sinful act. Even with the feeling, he know that soon, he will be back to taste her blood. Just to feel the regret, and hollow satisfaction all over again.


End file.
